God's Weapon
by kitsunekid12
Summary: A girl is targeted by the Noah, why? She's just another Exorcist...or is she? In her personal war with the Noah, she unintentionally drags Kanda in, putting his life in danger. Rated M just in case of violence. KandaOC
1. Prologue: Part 1

Hello all! Senpai here wishing you all a wonderful March. Anyway, I'm really sorry about not updating (for those that actually read Child of Ishbala). Well...here's some D. Gray-Man, just because it's so awesome.

* * *

Sun Haneul stood up from the ground and stretched. Her back cracked ever so slightly as she raised her arms above her head to wipe her sweating forehead. She had been fixing her father's fishing nets, which had to be finished before he went back out to sea again. "I wonder what could be so big that it would rip it in half," the 11 year old girl wondered out loud. She sat down and crossed her legs as she remembered when her father brought back the net. 

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Sun Chin-Mae moved about his fishing boat checking his lines. He had just dropped his large net and he did not want to put his daughter through the trouble of untangling the lines. Without a mother, she took care of the house, the meals and his equipment. "Ahh, I'm so proud of her, though," he thought. "I'm so lucky to have such a responsible daughter." He smiled and went back to checking for tangles. Suddenly, he felt a large tug on his boat. He grabbed the gunwale before he flipped over the edge. "What's going on?!" he yelled, regaining his footing. Chin-Mae heard a whipping sound behind him, and recognized it as his tow lines. Whatever was dragging his net, it was big. He would have to stop it before it pulled his boat under. The man reached his hand out, grabbing the nearest rope. The rope burned him for a moment, but he hung on, bracing himself against the boat. He felt a struggle and then no resistance at all. Nervously, he pulled up the net. "WHAT IS THIS!?" he cried, pulling up a net virtually slashed and ripped in half. _

_Chin-Mae sailed back home with his broken net. "No fish for tonight," he thought glumly. He docked his boat, and carried the ravaged net back to his home. He was welcomed back with the smell of hot rice, kimchee and japchae. "Appa!" a voice called from the kitchen. His daughter, Sun __Haneul__ walked out of the kitchen, her long black hair tied into a bun. "How was the ca―aaahh!! What did you do to the net?!"she exclaimed, staring at the mangled thing in her father's hands. "Something big ripped it," he said, placing the damaged net into __Haneul__'s hands. "Please fix it tomorrow," he sighed and sat down to eat. Min nodded and placed it near her bed, as a reminder._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

She sat down again, tying up the last few knots that would hold the net together. "There, all done," she said. Haneul folded it up neatly and carried it back to the house. At the threshold, she noticed a familiar figure. "_Homoni_!" she called out. The figure turned, revealing an elderly woman of 70 years. Despite her age, her face looked only slightly aged and her hair was pulled back into a bun, giving her a motherly look. "_Homoni_, how are you?" Haneul asked. Haneul's _homoni_ was not her real grandmother, but more like a nurse from when she was a baby. "Ah, Haneul," the elderly woman replied. "I was just passing by. My goodness, ever since I left, you have been becoming more and more beautiful." Haneul blushed and avidly protested. She invited her caretaker into the home, making some tea. "Haneul, what were you doing outside?" her _homoni_ asked. "Staying outside will make you tanned. You won't get a husband if you look as dark as a water buffalo." Haneul laughed as she brought the tea out and poured it into her _homoni's_ cup. "However, I won't get a husband if I'm as pale as a princess," she replied. "Their mothers' will deem me useless around the house: 'just an ornament' as you would say." The older woman grinned, "They also wouldn't want a wife who has a sharp tongue," she retorted. Haneul smirked proudly, "Then who will discipline their children, while _appa_ is away?" They both laughed and drank. "But to answer your first question, _homoni_," Haneul said. "I was fixing _appa's_ net. It appears as if something ripped it apart." The smile disappeared from her _homoni's_ face. "Nothing in the ocean could rip your father's nets, Haneul," she said. Haneul nodded. Her father was known to have the strongest nets in their fishing village. If something did rip her father's nets, it was a bad sign of something dangerous in the water.

* * *

The door suddenly crashed open, revealing a handsome young man of 15. "_Homoni!" _he exclaimed. His dark eyes were wide with shock. "Something's happened to Sun Chin-Mae's boat! It capsized and we haven't found the debris!" Haneul stood up, startled. "Shin _oppa_," she said, her voice slightly wavering. "How long has it been since _appa's_ boat went under?" "Five minutes?"He replied. "Why?! Haneul, you can't possibly be thinking of going out there!" He was completely ignored as his younger cousin pushed past him. "_Homoni_," he asked. "What do we do now?!" "Go after her, _pabo_!" the old woman yelled, getting up from the floor. Haneul sprinted past the villagers as fast as her dress allowed her to. '_Appa_,' she prayed silently. 'Please don't die. Don't die, don't die, don't die.' As she neared the dock, she saw a group of fishermen looking out to sea. "Did you see the size of that thing?!" she heard on yell. "It practically jumped out of the water!" Haneul stopped at the edge, gazing at the slightly rippling surface. Suddenly, a body floated to the surface. "Oh my god! It's Chin-Mae! Get him out, now!" a Shin yelled. Some men reached down and pulled Chin-Mae's body out of the water. Shin frantically shoved them out of the way, pushing down on his uncle's chest. "Don't die," he whispered. After five minutes of attempting CPR, Shin put his fingers to Chin-Mae's throat. No pulse. "_Oppa_," Haneul said. "Is _appa_ dead?" Shin's black bangs covered his eyes as he refused to look up. Haneul immediately understood and wailed. "_Appa! Appa!_" she cried. Shin turned to pat her shoulder and comfort her. Little did they both know that a large tentacle suddenly shot out of the water, aiming for the two children. 

The tentacle impaled the closest one: Shin. The boy coughed up blood before being dragged down the dock into the water. "Shin! Shin!" Haneul cried. She desperately sprinted after the body, stripping off the outer layer of her clothes to follow it into the water. The last thing she heard before the cold water surrounded her was the screaming of the villagers.

homoni- grandmother

appa- father

oppa- a term for an older brother or boyfriend

pabo- idiot


	2. Prologue: Part 2

And here is Chapter 2 of God's Weapon!! Yaaaayyy. Sorry for the delay though. Hope you enjoy it.

love,

senpai -

**"Korean dialogue"**

_"Inner thoughts"_

* * *

Haneul dove into the water and followed the quickly fading image of her cousin. She kicked her legs, propelling herself deeper into the water's dark depths, until her outstretched hands grabbed the fabric of her cousin's shirt.

She tugged him up, but before swimming not five feet, she was grabbed about the waist and thrown out of the water. Haneul screamed as she fell towards the water and tensed up waiting for the excruciating impact. The large tentacle shot out of the water and wrapped around her.

Below, Haneul saw a menacing dark shape under the water's surface getting closer and closer. As it broke the surface Haneul's voice caught in her throat, as if fear and awe refused to release an impending scream.

"So, you are the girl that tried to take my food a second time, eh?" the thing asked. It resembled a squid of some sorts, but with a human face barely recognizable among the strands of seaweed that covered it. Haneul could not answer. She was afraid of this creature, but yet, somehow she felt pity.

"Not answering, eh?" it asked again. "Then I'll just have an appetizer before eating the boy. Girls' flesh is much more tender." The tentacles around her tightened, waking Haneul up from her shock. She struggled against the pressure, flexing her arms trying to break free. The suction cups that stuck to her back tightened again, ripping the back of her shirt. As her bare back touched the tentacle, the thing screeched in pain, releasing her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" it cried. It grabbed her once again, lower this time. "You wanna play rough?" it hissed "Fine. I'll make you die more painfully than that boy there." With this it proceeded to slide a tentacle down her throat. Haneul gagged, instinctively biting through the tentacle. The thing pulled back again roaring in pain as its little captive spat out its previously attached extremity. "LITTLE BITCH" it screamed. It threw her up into the air knocking her around as if she were a small toy. Haneul closed her eyes, wishing it would kill her already until a voice came.

"_Why are you letting this monster harass you like this?"_ the voice asked. Its gender could not be determined. It sounded male, but then would transition to a lighter, female tone.

"_It would be best, I mean, I have nobody else left. If I somehow survive this, how will I live?"_ she thought.

"_Silly child, you have so much to live for! But, do you not want to avenge your father and cousin? If you allow this thing to live, it will kill more people."_ the voice reasoned. _"Allow me to take over your body, and I will guarantee the elimination of the monster_."

* * *

Haneul faltered, doubtful but was then reassured that she would regain control over her own body afterwards. _"Very well then"_, she consented. She felt warmth engulf her, and her consciousness was thrown into a white world.

"_Where am I?"_ Haneul wondered, looking around at the white blankness.

"_This is my world, Haneul"_, the voice replied. Haneul whipped around in shock, but did not see anyone. The voice itself surrounded her. _"Despite the fact that you are safe here, take care not to get lost, else you may lose your consciousness forever",_ it warned. With that, it vanished, leaving Haneul in the white world.

Back in Korea, the monster stopped tossing Haneul's body. "I think I've tenderized you quite enough", it said in a satisfied tone. It curled a tentacle about the limp form, only to find that it was hanging in front of him now. Now in pain, it turned around, looking at the impudent child who dared rip off his tentacle.

Black hair, now undone, turned silver and covered the girl's face as she tightly gripped the tentacle. "NO! I COULD'VE SWORN I BROKE EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" it screamed. "HOW COULD YOU MOVE?" He then heard a chuckling. This voice was too mellow to be a young girl's, but it was most definitely coming from her.

As she raised her head, the monster's eyes met with bright silver ones, its deformed visage facing a being with a mix of human and cat-like features. There was a cruel smile on the child-thing's face as it chuckled. The monster could clearly see fangs protruding from her gums as its smile grew in a sadistic delight.

"What the hell are you?!" it screeched. It swung a tentacle at the child, but made contact with nothing but air. "Wha-" was all it could say until its head was pulled off. The child's right hand had transformed into a sharp claw and was now covered in blood. "_Easy prey"_, the child said.

She leaped off the sinking body and landed easily on the dock. There, she was confronted by the frightened villagers. "Monster", "Demon" moved about the group. Many glared uneasily at her, as if she would rip their heads off like she did to the squid-thing. Murmuring grew louder as a man in a black coat pushed through the crowd. "God damned crowd won't let a member of the Order through", he muttered. The man finally broke through and stood face to face with the transformed child.

"_Exorcist,"_ the child stated, bowing its head in acknowledgment.

"Child," he replied. His flaming red hair flew gently from under his large hat. "What is the name of the body you possess?"

"_The girl's name is Haneul,"_ the child spoke. She was silent for a moment, tilting her head as if to listen to something in the distance. _"If you are here to take her to the Order," _she continued. "_I will advise you to wait until after her father and cousin's burial. Look after her closely, HE will arrive."_

"Very well," the red-haired exorcist replied. "And to whom do I owe the knowledge of the Earl's coming?"

The child smiled, revealing two fangs. _"You may call me Gabriel,"_ she replied in her ever changing voice. _"I must go now, I am at my limit. Remember, Exorcist," _she warned. _"Haneul must be protected. She is the child I have chosen to fight as God's weapon in this war."_

With those words, Gabriel changed back to Haneul. Her hair turned black, leaving the tips a fine silvery color. Her face became less cat-like and more like a pretty girl of twelve. Haneul opened her eyes and saw the dead bodies of the two men in her life, then fainted. She was caught by the red-haired exorcist before she fell off the dock.

* * *

"Where is this girl's home?" he asked the crowd as he hefted her small frame into his arms.

Nobody moved. They were shocked to find that a monster had killed two people, but that one of their own villagers, harmless Haneul no less, was a monster herself.

Finally, Haneul's _homoni_ stepped forward. "I will lead you to her home," she said. "These cowards here can take the bodies and give them a proper Buddhist burial."

"I thank you, good lady," he replied. He followed the old woman to the small home where Sun Chin-Mae and his daughter resided. As they walked through the gate, the exorcist spoke in fluent Korean, **"Grandmother, you did not seem shocked at my appearance."**

Haneul's _homoni_ opened the door, and motioned the red haired man to place her on the mattress. As he did so, she answered, "**I am a supporter of the Black Order. My name is Mee-Yon. I have cared for Haneul ever since she was a baby.**"

"**I am Marian Cross**," the exorcist replied. He stood up again. "**If you are a supporter of the Order, then you definitely know who will come for Haneul, right?**" He moved his head in the direction of the fires which burned the bodies of Chin-Mae and Shin. Mee-Yon nodded, then left the room to find a change of clothes for Haneul. Cross sat down next the unconscious girl. "God's weapon, huh?"

Mee-Yon returned shortly with a new set of clothes. **"Mister Cross, I must ask you to assist me in changing Haneul's clothes,"** she said. **"You just need to hold her up from behind."**

Marian lifted the girl into a sitting position as Mee-Yon slid Haneul's top off her shoulders. The exorcist's eyes widened at the sight of the child's back. On her back was a green crystalline cross, stretching from shoulder blade to shoulder blade running down the length of her spine.

He considered the physical impossibility of such a large object allowing Haneul the freedom of movement, but on closer inspection, Cross discovered the cross was made of smaller crystals of Innocence. **"She was born like this?"**he inquired. Mee-Yon nodded. **"Haneul's mother died of blood loss,"** she said. **"The crystals created wounds on her mother as she was going through labor." **She finished tying the shirt closed and covered the young child with a blanket.

* * *

Haneul's eyes snapped open. Buddhist mantras could be heard outside the room as she quickly sat up. She stood up, only to fall to the floor again as her legs gave way under her. **"So you're awake?"** a voice asked. Haneul swiveled her head in the direction of the voice. Marian Cross ducked under the doorway and walked in. **"It is disrespectful to the dead if their own family does not come and pray for them," **he said.

Haneul said nothing. She slowly got up again and walked to the altar where her father and cousin's ashes were and bowed. She stayed in that position, keeping her head to the floor so no one would see the tears of regret flowing from her eyes. 'All that power,' she thought. 'All that power I received and I still wasn't able to bring them back.'

"Do you want to bring them back?" an unknown voice asked. Haneul raised her head, coming face to face with a strange looking man. He was wearing a white coat, a black top hat with glasses and a smile that took up his whole face. "I can bring them back for you," the man said kindly. "It's very easy. Their souls are still here, just give them bodies. Just call out their names and they will come back to you."

Haneul stared at the man. Something inside of her yearned for her father and cousin to come back. However, another feeling came. It was overwhelming her, suffocating her as she became thirsty. Her senses heightened and a familiar scent came over her. It was the smell of the monster that killed her father and Shin. It was coming from the man.

"You… you… smell like that…," she rasped out. Her thirst became stronger. "You created… that…,"she whispered hoarsely. Her arms were shaking and her body tensed up. "YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!" she roared, launching herself at the man.

He dodged easily, moving side to side as Haneul repeatedly tried to rip his head off. Through his glasses he observed her features become more and more feral and cat-like. Her eyes and hair turned silver and her fingernails turned into long claws.

"I'll make you pay," she growled. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Shin!" The man's smile widened (if that was even possible).

"You called out his name," he chuckled. A skeleton wearing a helmet with a star appeared. It started to move, wailing in Shin's voice. "HANEUL!! HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" It lunged at her as the man stepped back.

Haneul scampered out of the skeleton's grasp. "No…no," she whimpered. "THIS ISN'T SHIN!!" Her body moved on its own, grasping the skeleton's helmet and smashing it to pieces.

Haneul slumped to the floor, exhausted as she returned to normal. "Yare yare," the man said. "It seems you're compatible with Innocence. Looks like I'll have to destroy you now." He reached a hand out to grab her, but drew back as a gunshot rang out. Cross stood at the doorway, a smoking gun in his hand. He shot again, but the man had disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"**So he came, huh?"** Cross said, moving to place Haneul back on her feet.

"**Who… what was he?"** she asked. Her eyes were wide with fear, remnants of her blood lust remained, slowly disappearing.

"**Go clean up,"** Cross said gruffly. **"You've paid your respects, right? We're going to leave soon, your grandmother has packed your bags." **He pushed the back of her head slightly.

Outside, Cross had waited 30 minutes waiting for the girl to come out. "Damn, what's this girl taking so long?" he grumbled. Suddenly, the door slid open and Haneul ran out.

"**Sir, I'm so sorry,"** she panted. She was wearing boys clothing with a hat that covered her face. She carried a travelling pack. **"It took me a while to pack father and Shin's ashes."**

Cross grunted and turned. Haneul followed. **"Haneul,"** Cross said.

"**Yes, sir?"**

"**You will address me as General Cross or teacher."** They walked out onto the main road to Seoul. **"We are heading to Seoul to rendezvous with a colleague of mine. From there we will take a ship to England."** He looked at the girl. **"You'd better not complain during this journey,"** he warned.

Haneul looked up at him. She smiled, **"Why would I?"** Cross grinned in approval.

"**Then let's go."**

Yaaay! end of Chapter 2! Please send me some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. please note the "constructive". Messages like "you suck" are not constructive. Thank you for reading God's Weapon!


	3. Prologue: Part 3

* * *

Hello! Sorry about the wait, I wanted this chapter to be really really good! Enjoy!

* * *

A large jolt of the train threw Haneul off her seat, making her fall onto the floor. "Ouch," she mumbled lazily. She picked herself up and dusted off her black and silver coat. Just then, a Finder opened the door. "Haneul, are you alright?" he asked. "I heard you fall." Haneul smiled and sat back down. "I'm fine, Robert," she replied. Robert nodded and returned to his post outside the train cabin.

'Now why would I dream about THAT time?' she wondered as she closed her eyes. The rocking motion of the train lulled her to sleep and she lapsed back into her dreams.

* * *

Seoul was busy; people were bustling around going to their respective destinations. A tall, lone figure stood at the docks, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. Cross was wearing his exorcist coat, buttoned half way up. He folded his arms as he continued to tap his foot. He had told Haneul to go buy some new clothes, as the ones she had traveled in would attract attention on the journey to Headquarters. He smirked in amusement as he recalled her serious face as she saluted and sprinted off to find new clothes.

'But why does she always take so long!?' he growled silently. 'I mean, it only takes a couple of minutes to find something that fits! Seriously, she better get here in five minutes or I'm leaving!'

Just as he thought those thoughts, Haneul sprinted back in a new set of clean clothes and two small bundles at her sides. **"Teacher,"** she said. **"I'm very sorry for taking so long. These clothes were so expensive; it took me a long time to haggle the price down to something I could afford!"**

'She took an hour and a half to haggle?!' Cross thought. His eyebrows knitted in irritation. Haneul suddenly noticed her teacher's countenance and suddenly regretted taking her time. She silently reached into one of her bags and pulled out two Korean pears. **"I am truly sorry,"** she murmured as she held one out to him.

Cross' eyes widened in surprise, then softened into amusement as he took it. He patted his student's head affectionately and bit into the fruit. Teacher and student stood side by side as they waited.

Cross looked at his student. He contemplated her behavior during their journey to Seoul. She never once complained, was always resourceful and was constantly watching how he spent his money. She practically went into a temper tantrum when he bought something she believed was unjustly overpriced, like women.

'Looks like she's keeping me on a tight leash,' he sighed internally. 'And I'm the one who's supposed to be disciplining her.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts by an impatient tugging of his coat sleeve. **"Teacher,"** Haneul asked. **"Is that your colleague?"** Cross looked in the direction she was pointing. An older man wearing a travelling cloak walked up to them. **"Yes, Haneul. That's him," **he replied.

The man stopped in front of them. "Marian, I thought you weren't interested in young girls," he said jokingly.

"You know perfectly well I am not, Froi," Cross replied. "She's compatible." He jerked his chin to the area behind his fellow General. "It seems your travels in Japan have led you to one as well," he continued.

"Ah, yes," Froi Tiedoll said, moving aside. Behind him was a young boy with black hair and black eyes. He was holding a katana tightly, as if it meant the world to him. "This is Kanda Yuu," General Tiedoll said, introducing his new apprentice to General Cross. Cross nodded. He motioned to the girl at his side. "Haneul," he said simply.

Haneul made a short bow, studying the boy through her long eyelashes. This boy, Kanda Yuu, was not dressed in rags of any sort. He had a rather refined look to him, possibly a samurai's son. However, he made no effort to return the greeting, but rather, stood there with a stony expression on his face.

Haneul, despite her being raised to be traditional and polite, grit her teeth and stood straight again. "Kanda…Yuu," she said in flawless Japanese. The three males whipped their heads in her direction in surprise. "Judging from the way you hold yourself, you are a rather refined individual. Surely you are not as stupid and impolite as to not return a simple greeting."

Her words were countered with an icy glare from him. "I will show respect to whomever I choose," he replied coolly. At this, Haneul's eyes twitched in rage. **"****jukgoshipho****?!"**(1) she roared, moving to punch his face. At the last second, he grabbed her wrist and held the collar of her shirt with his other hand. With her free hand, Haneul did the same as they glared at each other, eye to eye.

In the background, Tiedoll said, "Now, now, children. Don't fight." Marian Cross chuckled and held his colleague back. "Don't stop them; this is how children get acquainted with each other."

* * *

Back to Haneul and Yuu. The tension between the 11 year olds was incredibly thick. They had long parted from their death grips and had boarded the ship. Their teachers lead them to their cabin. "This is where you two will be staying for the trip," Tiedoll said. He opened the door to reveal a medium sized cabin, with bunk beds and just enough room to hold their luggage.

Haneul gaped. **"Teacher, why must I share a room with him?"**She asked.

Cross gave her an evil smile. **"You have a problem with our current living arrangements, Haneul?"**He replied. An evil aura surrounded him and Haneul could feel evil spirits whispering in her ear, saying that if she did not concede there would be horrible consequences.

She quickly shook her head and stepped into the room, pulling Kanda with her. "We will try our best to cooperate, Teacher," she said, smiling. She bowed, forcing his head down too. "Good answer," Cross said, closing the door. As soon as the door shut, Kanda forced his head back up. "What was THAT for?"He growled. Haneul said nothing, but started murmuring Buddhist mantras that would prevent any more evil Cross spirits from entering the doorway.

Kanda merely shook his head at the strange girl and set up his things. He was about to place some of his bags onto the top bunk, when suddenly, Haneul made a flying leap into the bunk.

"What was that for?" he growled angrily.

"You're too slow," Haneul replied simply, sticking out her tongue. Her head disappeared from the edge, leaving Kanda fuming and on the bottom bunk. The two children refused to talk to one another for the duration of the first day on the ship. Haneul had gone out onto the deck while Kanda stayed in the room polishing his sword.

Out on the deck, Haneul breathed in the salty scent of the ocean. The slow rocking motion calmed her, but a nagging feeling was telling her something on the ship was wrong. She dismissed it as her fear of the evil Cross spirits and returned to her room.

* * *

That night

Haneul was so glad she made Kanda sleep on the bottom bunk. She would have never imagined Kanda having such a weak stomach and being prone to sea sickness. What with his dashing in and out of the room, she could hardly sleep.

When he left for the tenth time that night, Haneul made a sound of annoyance and jumped onto the floor. She lit a candle and pulled out some buckets that were located in the corner of the room. One she filled with water and the other she left empty. Haneul pulled out of her bag a jar of honey she bought at the market in Seoul.

When Kanda returned to the room, Haneul grabbed him by the elbow and sat him on his bed. She took a cup and filled it with water. "Rinse your mouth," she ordered, handing the cup to him. He reluctantly 

took the cup and sipped it. "Now spit," Haneul said, holding the empty bucket in front of him. He stared at the girl for a while, holding the water in his mouth. Suddenly, he felt a lurch in his stomach and swallowed.

"**PABO!"**Haneul yelled. "I told you to spit!" As soon as she said those words, Kanda grabbed the bucket desperately and vomited into it. Haneul sighed in irritation as she turned, leaving him to empty the contents of his stomach. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the puke.

She held out another cup of water to him when he finished. This time, he rinsed and spat into the bucket. Haneul took her jar of honey and scooped out a spoonful. "Honey will make you feel better," she said, holding the spoon to his lips.

Kanda looked extremely doubtful, but ate the golden honey anyway. His face was pulled back in a small grimace. Haneul snickered at the reaction. "I guess you don't like sweet things, eh?" she asked. She covered the jar and put it back in her bag.

"You should lie down and rest," Haneul said. Her roommate complied, lying down. Haneul took the sheets from her bunk and his and place them both on him. "What about you?" Kanda asked. "Not that I really care," he quickly added, shifting his eyes embarrassedly.

Haneul chuckled lightly. "Well, if you don't really care, I guess you don't care if I sleep here too!" She climbed into the bed next to Kanda, opposite of his bucket.

"What are you doing?!" Kanda exclaimed. Another wave of nausea hit and he vomited into the bucket. Haneul simply reached over and filled another cup of water.

"I've taken it upon myself to nurse you until you stop vomiting," Haneul said. She handed him the cup, waiting for him to rinse. "I can't sleep if you keep running in and out of the room to vomit. Now be a good boy and get some rest."

"Bu…"

"REST," Haneul said. Her tone was firm as she pushed Kanda into his pillow and covered him. "How do you say good night in Japanese again...ah, oyasumi, Kanda!" She flashed him a kind smile and lay down, her back facing him.

'Freaky bipolar Korean,' Kanda thought. He rolled over to face the bucket, in case he was to throw up again. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the emptiness in his stomach.

He felt a shift on the weight of the mattress. A cool hand brushed his bangs aside to feel his forehead.

"No fever, that's good," Haneul whispered quietly. Her clean scent wafted over him, putting him to sleep. Haneul lay down again, absolutely positive that her roommate had fallen asleep.

Sometime later that night, Haneul woke incredibly thirsty. She rose from the bed, careful to not wake Kanda up. She filled a spare cup with water, and drank it down greedily. However, she felt even more parched. Her breath came in short gasps and she could feel a headache coming.

Haneul padded to the door quietly, gasping a little as it creaked. She whirled to see if Kanda had woken up. She saw his angular eyes open groggily.

"Where are you going?"Kanda grunted, sitting upright.

Haneul opened her mouth to answer, but the headache got worse, forcing her head down into her hands. She clutched the door frame for support and looked back at him.

"I'm going to the bathroom, go back to sleep," she replied. Little did she know, however, that Kanda had noticed a dramatic change in her face.

As she turned, he noticed her features becoming sharper, her voice cracking ever so slightly. But the most disturbing thing he noticed was that her eyes, no longer dark brown had become a soul-piercing silver.

Pretending what he had just witnessed was nothing but a trick of the light; he lay back down and covered himself with the blanket. After the door shut, he immediately threw the covers off and followed her silently.

Haneul went where her feet led her. She herself had no idea where she was going. She walked up to the deck, coming across a small party. Everyone was dressed formally, and through the crowd she recognized her teacher.

Haneul crept forward ever so slightly, making her way out of the shadows. All eyes turned to her unusual dress. Whispers flitted in and out, many of which were women quietly chattering about how cute she was.

Haneul paid no attention to that.

A man stepped out and confronted her. "Little girl, are you lost?" he asked in English.

Haneul's thirst became stronger.

"Do you speak Japanese, then?" he asked again it Japanese. Haneul quickly lowered her eyes and nodded. The thirst was so strong now.

What was this? Her hand was moving on its own. Her nails were shining and getting sharper. Her arm drew back; she couldn't stop it as her hand impaled the man's abdomen. As she drew her hand back out, the man's body fell forwards onto the deck, a pool of warm, red blood spreading out from under him.

Haneul stared at the man, mesmerized by the red blood. She felt a smirk twitch at the corner of her mouth, as she looked into the crowd. She saw women retreat and some men came out to detain her.

With a swipe of her hand she disposed of those who opposed her, all falling to the deck, bleeding.

Her smirk grew into a smile of sadistic delight. She dodged all those who tried to catch her, killing whoever she chose. Her smile now became laughter, a cold bitter laughter that chilled all who heard it to the bone.

In the shadows, Kanda stared wide eyed at the girl who had just nursed him. At her feet corpses started to form pentacles on the skin, bystanders were running away from the site. In the moonlight, her silver hair was stained red, her fingers were jointed into claws. She bent over her kills, reveling in the amount that had fallen to her hands.

The remaining Akuma that witnessed the fall of their comrades transformed and attacked the small girl. Some that flew carried her high above the ship, hoping to drop her into the sea. The act resulted in their limbs being pulled from their bodies. Haneul viciously ripped their bodies apart.

"_Kill them, kill them all," _the voice in her head urged her. The unknown entity moved for her, and when it finally finished its killing spree, it grabbed the head of an Akuma and brought it to its mouth.

BANG.

A gunshot rose above the silence, decimating the head Haneul's possessed body was about to eat.

"Gabriel, those kinds of things will give you stomach problems," Marian said, holstering his gun.

"_Tch,"_ Gabriel hissed, tossing the remnants away. _"That was quite satisfying,"_ Gabriel said. _"Let's continue this until all of them are erased from existence."_ With those words, Gabriel returned Haneul's original body. The girl wobbled on her feet. Her eyes dulled and she fainted straight away, only to be caught by her teacher.

He hefted her up in his arms, and carried her back to the room. He completely ignored the boy standing in the doorway as he quite literally tossed her into the top bunk and covered her with a sheet. He walked out, shutting the door behind him, leaving a frightened boy staring wide eyed at the mattress above him.

SLAM.

Haneul woke up again on the train floor. Robert opened the door, chuckling while informing her that they had arrived in France. She stood up quickly, brushed her coat off in a dignified manner and stepped out of the train. Haneul walked through the town, finally heading towards the ominous black mountain that was the Black Order Headquarters. She smirked.

"**I'm finally back."**

* * *

translation:

(1) you want to die?


	4. First Day Back

I do not own D. Gray-Man.

* * *

Haneul patiently rode the elevator of the Black Order's mountain, eager to take a bath and eat Jerry's food. She hopped a bit in the moving compartment, enjoying her childish moment before stepping out onto the rocky ground. The exorcist followed the pathway to the large main gate, with its large face peering at her.

"Komui," Haneul called. "I'm back." A small bat-winged golem fluttered out towards her, inspecting her from all angles. "Eh? New security policy?" she asked, quickly batting away the small machine.

"Yup," a static tone said from the golem. "Can't risk having Akuma sneak in, could we?" Haneul could just imagine the stupid chirpy look on the Supervisor's face as he said those words. '**He obviously hasn't been sleeping'** she thought. "Why not use the gate keeper?" she called out. Just as she spoke, the bright beams from the gate shone on her.

"SHE'S OOOUUUUTTTT!!" it yelled hysterically. "SHE'S GOT AKUMA PENTACLES ALL OVER HER!!"

"WHAT?!" she roared back. "Just because I'm covered in Akuma blood on them doesn't mean I'm an Akuma!!"

Back in the office, a Komui suffering insomnia smiled evilly at the screen. "Hahaha, what a clever Akuma," he chuckled. "Reever, get Allen outside to eliminate it." His glasses glinted maliciously as he saw Allen's form exit the castle and confront the Korean exorcist.

outside

Allen stepped outside and looked at the girl in front of him. He stared at her innocently, seeing no point in attacking her. She was taller than he was, probably a bit shorter than Kanda. Her black hair fell freely down her back and her exorcist jacket was buttoned up half way from the top, leaving more leg room. Underneath was a plain chemise and a pair of pants that had been torn off at the knee. Her eyes narrowed at the young exorcist in front of her.

His eye did not activate upon looking at her. Meaning she was perfectly human… except her eyes had flashed silver when he came near. She smirked. "So the Order uses modified Akuma to work for them?"

In seconds, Haneul was in front of Allen, her nail extended into claws and ready to kill. "I have vowed to kill every Akuma I see" she hissed. "So be ready to die!"

Her hand struck Allen's shoulder, tearing down into the muscle just before he quickly pulled away. She narrowed her eyes as she closed in on him, striking at his vitals.

In the office, Lenalee came in with a tray of coffee. She saw the scientists all facing the monitor to the front entrance. "Nii-san, is there something going on outside?" she asked.

"Yep, Lenalee," he replied. "Allen's fighting an Akuma that looks just like Haneul! Strangely enough, it acts a lot like Haneul too! The Earl's outdone himself this time!"

As Lenalee looked at the screen, she gasped. Allen was bleeding from many places, miraculously still alive and avoiding Haneul's attacks. Of course this was Haneul. Her brother mistook another exorcist for an Akuma again!

"Nii-san! That really is Haneul!" Lenalee cried. "And now she's going to kill Allen!"

Komui inspected the image closer, sat back and pushed his glasses up. "Of course it's Haneul!" he exclaimed. "Well, too bad for Allen. Once Haneul goes berserk no one can stop her except for General Cross and …"

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled happily, pointing at the screen. Sure enough, the Japanese exorcist was returning to the Order from his training session outside. After a full day's training, he wanted to get some soba and meditate. Flashes of silver caught his eye as he turned and saw the moyashi and Haneul fight to the death. He was about to turn away, but a small golem flew into his face.

"Kanda!" came Lenalee's voice from the machine. "Please stop Haneul! She's going to kill Allen!"

"Tch, it's alright," he replied. "That means moyashi won't be around to annoy me."

"KANDA!"

"…fine."

He drew Mugen and jumped behind Haneul. He grabbed her arms and pinned her hands in front of her, placing Mugen's blade at her neck. "Kanda!" she growled, struggling to break free.

"You should pay more attention to whom you're attacking," he grunted, releasing her. "Moyashi isn't an Akuma."

"How would you know!?" she snarled. "You can't detect them like I can!"

Kanda swiftly grabbed her head and turned it to Allen. "Does he look like an Akuma to you?" he said. "Besides, he's General Cross' student as well." Slowly, he felt Haneul relax and he released her.

"Oh, you got her under control," a jovial voice said inside. The doors opened revealing Komui with bumps all over his head. "Say, Allen, Haneul, about that misunderstanding…" he was swiftly interrupted by attacks on both sides. He quickly evaded and ran down the hallway. Allen angrily followed him, leaving Haneul behind.

* * *

She and Kanda walked together into Headquarters, parting at the cafeteria. Haneul continued into the corridors where the bedrooms were, opening the door and smiled at the sight of a bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep before hitting the mattress.

Kanda Yuu had just finished his soba and was now walking up to his room to meditate. He noticed his door was slightly ajar. Sighing in exasperation, he opened the door to find Haneul sprawled out on HIS bed. He approached the sleeping girl, brushing some hair out of her face. "At least be more self conscious," he murmured, picking up the female exorcist and carried her to her room. 'She could have walked a little bit further,' he thought, kicking the next door over open.

He laid her out onto her bed, making sure the door was closed. 'Always sleeping when you get the chance, huh?' he thought, turning to leave. "Kanda," Haneul murmured. Kanda turned to see if she was awake. "Stop…vomiting, it's sick," she muttered, rolling over. Kanda narrowed his eyes angrily as he recalled her taunting him for being sea sick. He swiftly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Eh, Yuu-chan, isn't that Haneul's room?" a voice called out. Kanda grimaced as Lavi came down the hallway.

"What about it, baka-usagi?" he growled.

"Well, I heard Haneul came back…" Lavi said. He gasped. "Don't tell me you were doing naughty things with her!" He swiftly dodged Mugen and ran into Haneul's room. "HANEUL YUU-CHAN'S GONNA KILL ME!!" he yelled. Lavi's eye(s) met with angry brown ones as Haneul sat up. "Just make sure he doesn't kill you in here," she said groggily. "I don't want to clean up your blood stains." And with that, she went back to sleep. Lavi turned to stone," So...so cruel…" He let himself get dragged out of the room by Kanda.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning

Haneul woke up with a horrible case of bed head. She sleepily looked around the room, then at herself in a mirror on the wall. Her hair stood up horizontally from sleeping on one side, and her uniform was wrinkled and dirty from the trip. She grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and walked down the hall to take a shower.

She yawned loudly, revealing sharp incisors made from her continuous transformations. Her shoulders cracked as she rolled them and stretched her arms upwards. Inside the washroom, Haneul undressed, staring at herself in the mirror. Tall and slim, tanned from her many missions. She turned and looked at her back. It was lean and muscled, the crystals of Innocence extending across her shoulder blades and down her spine in a cross. She took a shower, making sure that all traces of Akuma blood was scrubbed off before going to eat.

Haneul stepped out of the washroom, dressed in pants and a clean shirt, the buttons straining to stay together at her large, yet modest sized bosom. She sighed, looking down at the shirt. 'Perhaps I should go and buy some new shirts.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a startled yelp. She turned her head to find Allen trying to sneak his way past her.

"Ah…," Haneul started. "You, you wouldn't happen to be a parasitic conformer, would you?"

Allen stopped and turned around. His eyes had large bags under them, as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

Haneul gave a short bow. "I apologize for injuring your arm. Komui must have given you hell," she said.

Allen smiled. "No problem," he said. "At least you're human and apologized. Not like Kanda." He muttered the last statement.

Haneul laughed and walked with the exorcist to the dining hall. She walked up to Jerry's window. "Ramyun, please," she said. "Extra spicy."

Jerry pouted. "Haneul, you have a parasitic Innocence like Allen, you should follow his example and eat more."

Haneul grinned, "I regain most of my energy from sleep, Jerry and you know that." She took her hot bowl of ramyun and stood aside for Allen's large pile of food to pass through the window. He held the piles of food in both hands as they looked for a place to sit.

"HAN-CHAAN! MOYASHI-CHAN!!" a voice called out. Allen turned his head angrily and yelled, "Don't call me that!" Lavi bounced out of his seat and pushed the two parasitic exorcists to a table. There sat Lenalee and Kanda.

Haneul stood behind Kanda and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "**Kamsahamida**." Kanda's face immediately flushed light pink and quickly stood up. "I don't know what you're thanking me for," he grumbled, stalking away as fast as he could. Haneul snickered, and sat in the now vacant seat, "Lucky! I call the rest of Kanda's soba!"

After eating

"So you hardly ever return to the Order?" Allen asked.

"Yes, since I always have missions," Haneul replied. "Speaking of which, here comes one now."

"Allen, Haneul," a Finder called, "you're needed in Komui's office." Haneul sighed, stood up and walked down the hall into the messy office. "What do you need Komui?" she said, walking in. "I come back for only a day and you're giving me another mission?"

"It's not much, Haneul," Komui said. "You'll be going to a more populated place this time." Haneul eyed him warily. He sighed. "You, Allen and Kanda will be going to the Vatican City. Something strange has been going on there and it may be some Innocence revealing itself."

"Fine," Haneul huffed. "Have you made arrangements in Italy yet?"

* * *

Really sorry it took so long for me to update!! TT


	5. Italy

So once again I am completely useless and incredibly slow to update. I apologize. I hope this chapter satisfies anyone who still reads this story for now. Thank you and please send me some constructive criticizm

* * *

The train ride to Italy was very different for Haneul. Komui normally sent her on her own for the other exorcists' safety, as well as her own. As a result, she would get a car to herself and more than enough room to stretch out and sleep. Now her sleeping space was reduced to a quarter of the car, now that Allen had ordered enough food to feed a small town which took up half the car. Kanda and Haneul were sitting opposite of Allen, Kanda near the window and Haneul near to the door. The car was absolutely silent save for the sounds of Allen chewing. Haneul was sleeping propped against the wall and curled up on the seat, Kanda leaning against the window and staring at the scenery, and Allen eating. "This is so boring…" Allen thought. He looked up from his food and wiped his face. "I wonder how long they've known each other?" he asked himself.

~after disembarking~

Haneul stepped off the train completely energized. She was about to walk in the direction of the Vatican City but was stopped by Allen. "Shouldn't we wait for a Finder to come get us?" he asked.

"Why would we?" she replied. "I know this area." She shrugged off his hold and approached a large monastery. "What are we doing here?" Kanda grunted. Haneul said nothing and approached the gate, only to be blocked by a guard. She flashed her silver rose to the guard and passed through without problems. Allen and Kanda followed suit and found themselves in a courtyard of nuns and priests. They found Haneul striding through the hall into an office. In the office were the head priest and nun.

"Father Matthias, Mother Superior," Haneul greeted, bowing. Both looked at her in disbelief. "Sister Gabrielle?" the Mother Superior questioned.

"It has been a long time, Mother Superior," Haneul replied, taking the older woman's hands in her own in affectionate greeting.

A deep base voice chuckled. "It has been long, Haneul." Haneul let go of the Mother Superior's hands and turned to Father Matthias. She bowed in respect and felt a hand on her head.

"You've grown. When you were first brought here, you were just a little thing, and now, you are an Exorcist!" He exclaimed jovially. His expression then turned serious at the sight of her two companions.

"For what reason has the Black Order sent the Vatican three Exorcists?"

"There have been reports of strange occurrences, a young child singing and haunting the elder bishops," Kanda interjected. He handed the mission file to Father Matthias. Father Matthias knit his eyebrows together in concentration. "I must admit, there has been unrest among the bishops lately. And right after such a tragedy too."

"What sort of tragedy?" Allen asked.

"Our best tenor's mother had died recently. He attended her funeral just a few weeks ago, and then disappeared." Haneul stiffened and frowned at the information. Father Matthias continued, "Just a week after he disappeared, our younger priests and nuns heard faint singing."

"What kinds of songs were they?" Haneul asked.

Father Matthias shrugged in indifference. "Mostly hymns," Mother Superior interjected. "Not like that old Jesuit would know." Father Matthias struck a dramatic pose of shock and sadness at the insult.

"Then how would you know?" Kanda growled suspiciously.

"Most of the younger men and women here were once in Church choirs," Haneul answered quickly.

"Thank you, Mother Superior." She sent Kanda a warning glare and walked past him. They were showed their rooms, which were on completely opposite ends of the monastery. Kanda and Allen shared a room, while Haneul had a room to herself. She couldn't sleep that night. The stories of the young tenor reminded her of the young boy she had met during her stay in the monastery as a young girl.

Haneul stared out the window at the sky. She was about to sleep until her hand shot out towards the window on its own. 'It's here', she thought. She fought back her growing bloodlust as she dressed and jumped out onto the roof. On the roof, the wind carried an oily scent towards Haneul. She ran towards the scent, finding that it was leading her to the bishops' quarters.

"Haneul," a voice called out beside her. It was Kanda. Not too far behind was Allen.

"Is it here?" Allen asked. Haneul nodded and continued running. Allen frowned with doubt. His eye had not responded to any Akuma activity in the vicinity, so how had Haneul sensed it? He stopped running as the she slowed in front of a large chapel. At the door was a small ghostly figure. Allen moved towards the child.

"You shouldn't be here, it's not safe at night," he said softly, reaching out his hand. The small form reached to take it. Suddenly, Haneul brought her hand between them, cutting off the child's arm. The young child screeched in pain and cowered into the shadows of the chapel wall.

"Haneul-san," Allen yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Allen," Haneul replied. Disgust tinged her voice. "You can't even recognize a Level 2 Akuma?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A Level 2 akuma was about to grab you, Allen."

"Nonsense! You just cut off an innocent child's arm!"

"We'll see about innocent child!" With that statement, Haneul raised her hand out. Her nails became claws and her eyes became catlike. She turned and sprinted into the shadows, intending to impale the figure. Suddenly, it dodged and ran out into the moonlight. It was a young boy.

"Hmph. It seems as if you have figured out my secret, exorcist," the boy said, grinning.

"It figures," Haneul growled. "What's your ability? Masking your soul?"

He giggled. "You're smart!" An evil grin came onto his face. "How did you know?"

"I'm smart, remember?" Haneul said, smirking.

Allen stood, shocked at how his eye had failed to see the akuma because of the hidden soul. Kanda, beside him, clicked his tongue in exasperation and summoned Mugen.

"Let's get this over with," he growled. "First Illusion!" He slashed his insects at the akuma. It jumped out of the way, returning to its original form.

"Ahh, this is dangerous," it said calmly. Suddenly, its arms were torn off. "AHHHH!! MY ARMS!"

Haneul landed gracefully, dropping the said arms onto the ground next to her. The moonlight glinted off her silver hair and reflected in her eyes. She chuckled evilly. The next moment, Allen slashed the akuma with his arm, finishing it off in a pile of dust. "May you find peace, pitiful akuma," Allen whispered. Haneul returned to her original appearance. She blinked and then stumbled to the floor.

"Tch, that was too easy," Kanda complained. He glanced at Haneul, whose head was buried in her arms.

She was singing faintly.

_Minuit chrétien c'est l'heure solennelle_

_Où l'homme Dieu descendit jusqu'à nous,_

_Pour effacer la tâche originelle,_

_Et de Son Père arrêter le courroux._

_Le monde entier tressaille d'espérance,_

_A cette nuit qui lui donne un Sauveur._

_Peuple à genoux, attends Ta délivrance,_

_Nöel, Nöel, voici le Rédempteur, _

_Nöel, Nöel, voici le Rédempteur._

_Le Rédempteur a brisé toute entrave, _

_La terre est libre et le ciel est ouvert._

_Il voit un frère où n'était qu'un esclave,_

_L'amour unit ceux qu'enchaînait le fer._

_Qui lui dira notre reconnaissance_

_C'est pour nous tous qu'il naît_

_Qu'il souffre et meurt._

_Peuple debout, chante Ta délivrance_

_Nöel, Nöel, chantons le Rédempteur._

_Noël,Noël, chantons le Rédempteur._

Kanda walked to her, standing over her and casting a long shadow over her body.

"You knew him?" he asked

She nodded. "We were in the choir when I first came to Europe," she whispered. "I never thought he would become an Akuma, considering all I told him about them."

"It happens."

"Let's go." Haneul rose unsteadily. Kanda clicked his tongue again and swung her over his shoulder.

"You're incredibly useless after a mission, you know that?" he murmured.

"Shut up and keep walking."


	6. Nightmares

_"Let's go." Haneul rose unsteadily. Kanda clicked his tongue again and swung her over his shoulder._

_"You're incredibly useless after a mission, you know that?" he murmured._

_"Shut up and keep walking."_

* * *

Kanda impatiently waited by the mission's gate as Allen bade the nuns and monks farewell. Haneul was still unconscious and in Kanda's arms bridal style. After Allen's constant protest she wasn't a piece of luggage and should not be treated as such, Kanda grudgingly held her in his arms. The Finder came and led them to the train station. Kanda followed behind slowly, careful not to let the unconscious Exorcist in his arms get jostled about.

"Kanda," Allen yelled. "Hurry up!"

"Tch, baka moyashi," Kanda grumbled. He hefted Haneul over his shoulder again, but not before noticing some tear marks on her cheeks. Kanda's breath hitched and he quickly looked away, as if he had seen something forbidden. It was not surprising; in all the years he had known her, for Kanda had never seen Haneul cry. The sight of the streaks on her still face made his heart tighten.

"Kanda," Allen exclaimed. "You shouldn't treat Haneul like that!" He pointed at the older girl slung over Kanda's shoulder.

"She's fine," Kanda replied. He boarded the train and quickly found their car. Before Allen could barge in fuming, Kanda gently laid her on the seat and dried her face.

*THUMP*

Kanda turned his head to find Allen and the Finder (whatever his name was) dropping the luggage on the floor. Allen looked around the car, searching for the baggage compartment.

"There's no compartment," Allen commented.

"Keep them on your side then," Kanda retorted. He lifted up Haneul's head and sat down, placing her head on his thigh.

"Ahhh?!"

"What, moyashi?"

"It's Allen"

"Whatever."

"I've never seen you like this with the others." Allen (^o^)

"They're all men" Kanda (-_-);

"Lenalee isn't a man"

"Shut up, moyashi"

Allen shrugged and reclined on the small pile of luggage he made on the seat. As the train started to move, his eyes slowly closed, but not before he caught Kanda delicately twirling a lock of Haneul's hair in his fingers. _"So there is something going on between them,"_ Allen thought. He fell asleep to the lull of the train's wheels. About an hour into the trip, the train jolted violently.

***BANG***

Allen woke up with a start. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, only to find Haneul and Kanda thrown onto the floor into a compromising position. Haneul was underneath Kanda, who was using his forearms to prop himself up. The female Exorcist hissed in pain as she supported herself with her hands.

"Oh ho, Kanda," Allen sneered. "Taking advantage of an incapacitated woman, are we?"

Kanda glared at the younger boy and stood up quickly. As quickly as he stood up, he sat down. Haneul glared sleepily at both of them and found a place on the seat next to Kanda. The two Asians now faced opposite directions, a light blush dusting both their faces. An awkward silence descended among the three Exorcists. Allen decided to break the ice. He leaned forward slightly.

"So Haneul," Allen said. "How did you know that child was an Akuma?"

"I just know," she replied. "Like how your eye can see the souls of Akuma."

Allen nodded slowly. He felt that Haneul's reason was absolutely unbelievable. It couldn't be pure experience, not even Lavi or Kanda could immediately discern an Akuma from a human unless it attacked. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in concentration. Haneul raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I see you're dubious of my powers of recognition," she said.

"Ah! That's not it…"

Haneul chuckled, "I can explain." She settled into a more comfortable position and stared at the white-haired youth in front of her. "I was born with my innocence, just like you."

"How did you know?"

"I just know. Now be quiet and listen to the story." Haneul hooked a lock of hair behind her ear. "My mother died of blood loss soon after she gave birth to me, so I took responsibility for most household chores. This gave me time to leave home, where I would walk around my hometown. Sometimes, I would notice something about a dead person's relatives or loved ones a few days after his funeral."

She paused, gauging Allen's reaction. "It was like a flash of fear. This person would act strangely, and during this time, many people, mostly travelers would disappear." She noticed Allen sitting stiffly now. Haneul continued, "I never told anyone about it, knowing they would not believe me. But as I grew older, the feeling of fear increased, and I learned to avoid those people. It has always been instinctual. No tricks, no logic."

Allen nodded. He understood it now. Haneul's ability came from a primal fear of an unseen danger; her innocence turned that fear into bloodlust and strength.

* * *

***At Headquarters***

Haneul walked to Komui's office with her mission report. Kanda had gone to his room and Allen made a beeline to the cafeteria. She smiled fondly at the thought of the younger boy. His energy was infectious. She turned her eyes towards the large doors and pushed them open. As usual, room was filthy and scientists were running about. Lenalee was walking around handing them their dose of caffeine for the hour.

"Oh! Haneul-san, welcome home," Lenalee said happily.

Haneul smiled. "I'm back," she replied. "Komui! Where are you?" She looked around the room, but there was no sign of the director anywhere. Suddenly, a mountain of paper shifted and Komui's head appeared.

"Haneul," Komui said. "You're back! That was fast." He grinned his silly grin.

"Here's the report, lazy boss," Haneul said, handing him the report. Komui took the folder, skimmed its contents, and then threw it into a pile of older mission reports. "If you're going to throw it away, why do I bother writing them?" Haneul asked. The vein in her head was pulsating with mild anger.

Komui silenced her with a serious look. "Is it true that Allen's eye failed to identify a Level 2?" he putting emphasis on the "Level 2". Lenalee gasped softly, putting her hands to her mouth in fear.

"It is true, Komui," Haneul replied. "The akuma had the ability to mask its soul. It played on Allen's kindness by taking the form of a young boy. Thankfully, I was able to identify it before any damage could be done. There were no casualties."

"I understand," Komui said. "You should get some sleep, it's almost 2 am."

"Yes sir."

As soon as Haneul left the office, Komui sighed heavily and massaged his temples. "Lenalee, you should also go to sleep," he said. As he watched his little sister leave the room, Komui's eyebrows furrowed in worry. Perhaps the Dark Order had been too dependent on Allen's eye. Now the Millennium Earl had manufactured an Akuma that could hide its soul from Allen. The Black Order was slowly losing its advantage in the war. Komui rested his head in his hands.

Haneul trudged to her room. She opened the door and went to the far side of it. Under the window were two funeral plaques with her father's and cousin's name on them. "Aboji*, Shin, I'm home," she said softly. She touched the cold marble and went to her bed. She stared into space for a while and fell asleep.

***Haneul's dream***

Haneul was in a white room, the walls and ceiling seemed to stretch into infinity. She heard beautiful voices. They seemed to be distressed.

"_We are losing this war! How can we fight the Noah family with so little progress in the disciples' powers?!"_

"_Calm down, Michael, Gabriel is doing his best."_

"_Stay out of this, Raphael. As for you, Gabriel, the child you possess, she has not gained enough strength to combat the Millennium Earl!"_

"_She will gain power, Michael."_

"_How would you know, Uriel!?"_

"_You will see."_

Haneul felt genuinely afraid of the voices. They were like ocean waves, crashing together in melodic dissonance. They dropped to nothing and suddenly rose to deafening volumes. She pressed her hands to her ears, but the voices penetrated deep into her mind. Suddenly, they stopped. She felt large presences surrounding her.

"_Haneul, you shouldn't be here."_

"_This is the child, Gabriel?"_

"_Yes Michael."_

"_She doesn't look like much."_

"_She can hear you, Michael."_

"_Show me what she is capable of, Gabriel."_

"_Michael…"_

"_Do it, Gabriel."_

Haneul heard a sigh, and then her bloodlust rose. She looked around, frantically wondering how Akuma were able to penetrate her dreams. Her bloodlust became overpowering, almost painful. Her claws and fangs grew out; her back arched as the Innocence crystals on her back converged. She screamed as the crystals formed small lumps on her back, but fell back into place. She fell onto the ground, exhausted and trembling. "Michael" sounded amused.

"_Gabriel, was your intention to transform her in our image?"_

"_Wings are very useful in combat, Michael. Though she is not ready to undergo the complete transformation."_

Haneul let out a pained grunt as she tried to stand.

"_She shouldn't be here, I will send her back."_

"_Thank you Raphael."_

"_You are welcome Gabriel."_

***dream end***

* * *

Haneul eyes snapped open. She sat up in her bed, clutching her sheets to her. Her arms whole body was trembling. She wrapped her arms around her legs and tried to calm down. Nothing worked. The experience of something unseen and so powerful shook her to the core. Nothing felt stable. Never in her life had she felt so small and weak, not even in the face of dozens of Akuma. Haneul quietly padded to the door, fixing her loose nightgown before entering the hallway. Outside, she immediately turned to the next door and opened it.

Kanda woke up to the sound of his door squeaking open. A shadow slipped in and headed his way. He swiftly drew Mugen and swung it at the figure. He heard an unusual clang and felt a strange resistance. Kanda lit his candle and found Haneul at his bedside, her claws extended and blocking Mugen from decapitating her.

"What are you doing here," he asked roughly.

"I can't sleep," Haneul replied. Kanda noticed she was trembling as he sheathed Mugen.

"That's unusual for you," he murmured.

"Let me stay here," she pleaded softly. She gently grasped his hands.

Kanda's normally hard black eyes softened as he pulled Haneul onto the bed with him. She laid her head on his chest, still trembling. She felt embarrassed that Kanda had seen her so weak. They had slept close together like this before, but feeling so vulnerable in front of him made her feel even worse. She suddenly felt warm iron arms encircle her waist. Haneul stiffened.

"K…Kanda," she stammered.

"You had a bad dream," he said simply. Haneul felt one hand slide up her back to the nape of her neck. Kanda gently stroked her silken hair as his other arm brought her closer to his warm body. The tender ministrations did nothing to soothe Haneul, though. Kanda noticed this abnormality and looked down at the girl resting on his chest. Her eyes were averted and watery and her hands gripped his nightshirt as if she had experienced something more frightening that death.

"Haneul," he whispered. "Look at me." She looked up, expecting a glare and a harsh criticism. Instead, she felt warm, rough lips press against hers. Haneul almost instantly melted at the contact. Her hands loosened their hold immediately. Kanda had only intended this kiss to make her relax, but soon found himself lost in the intimate moment as well. The silken hair which was once in his grasp cascaded to the side of Haneul's face, her scent overpowering him. Kanda heard an imperceptible moan escape her throat, which was joined by his own as Haneul's hands reached and held his own ebony locks. She felt his every emotion through his touch. Strength, reassurance, passion, all of those poured from him to her. Kanda brought her closer to him, his other hand touching her cheek, then her chin. She opened her mouth, enough to allow his tongue entrance. Haneul let him explore her mouth, and then pushed against his tongue with her own. The battle was brief, for they soon broke away for a breath. Their breathing was shallow, chests rising and falling in rhythm. He moved his hands to Haneul's hips and turned so that she was below him. The sudden movement made her gasp and shifted her nightgown, exposed her long, thin neck. Accepting the open invitation, Kanda smirked and kissed her smooth, exposed skin. His butterfly kisses elicited a louder moan from Haneul. His hands traveled past her hips and rested on her exposed thighs. Everything about her, her taste, touch and smell overwhelmed his rationality as he continued to ravage her neck. "ngh, Yul," she gasped. "Hajima, Yul**."

The sound of his name in her language brought him back from his intoxicated state. He suddenly realized what he was doing and what he was about to do with Haneul. Kanda gazed at the woman beneath him. Her lips were swollen, hair disheveled and small marks on her neck from his previous actions. He rolled over, giving Haneul time to fix her hair and readjust her nightgown. He doubted he could control himself a second time. His legs hung over the side of the bed, his back to her. Suddenly, he felt her hands rest on his shoulders and slide over his chest. Her chin rested on his shoulder. Kanda turned his head and gently kissed her warm, supple lips. She grinned and closed her eyes. Her forehead rested on his. Kanda felt her body press against him. It confirmed she was sleeping soundly now. He breathed a defeated sigh and lay down. Haneul slept next to him, her head in the crook of his arm. Kanda gave a small, content smile. Rolling on his side, he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

Kanda woke up later than usual the next day. He was glad he did. The sunlight filtered into his room through his window. Haneul was still sleeping, the morning sunlight making her slightly tanned skin glow golden. Her dark brown hair tinged red in the rays. Kanda looked at his clock. It was rather late for him; he and Haneul would have to get ready sooner or later anyway. He gently shook her awake.

"Haneul, get up," he said. Dark brown eyes snapped open.

"Did I sleep in too late, oppa***," she asked. Haneul sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, completely energized. Kanda sat up as well, a small smile gracing his lips. Haneul noticed this.

"You're going to have to wipe that smile off your face if you plan on going out, Yul," she teased. Kanda scowled and covered his face to hide the rising blood to his cheeks. Haneul giggled. "I'm going back to my room now," she said, getting up. She kissed his cheek. "Kamsahamida." Before she made it to the door, Kanda grabbed her in an embrace and kissed her. "Mmph, Yul," Haneul muttered into his lips. "Let me go." Kanda grunted, and reluctantly let her scamper into her room.

Once in her room, Haneul crumpled to the ground, clutching her shoulders. She was lucky she was able to cover up the pain with Kanda. Swiftly discarding her nightgown, she examined her back in the mirror. She balked at the reflection. The Innocence crystals seemed to spread out on her back like a green oil spill. "Undergo complete transformation," she murmured, touching the crystals. She quickly dressed and went to leave her room. Passing the mirror, Haneul noticed the hickeys Kanda left. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, covering them up.

Haneul sped down the hallway. She passed many people, not bothering to greet them. She reached her destination: Komui's office. Barging through the doors and the scientists, Haneul came to a steady halt in front of the Director's desk.

"Haneul," Komui said. His usual smiling face beamed up at her. "What brings you here?"

"Komui," she replied. "I need you to bring me to Hevlaska. Now." Worry tinged her face.

Komui frowned, nodded and stood up. "Follow me."

Haneul and Komui reached Hevlaska's chamber. "What is it you needed?" Komui asked.

"Is it possible for a host to undergo a transformation?"

Komui's eyes widened. The elevator came to a halt. The two stepped off and approached Hevlaska.

"Sun Haneul," Hevlaska said. "What brings you here?"

"Your prophecy, Hevlaska," Haneul replied. "Is coming true."

* * *

Yeaaaa.....so here's God's Weapon chapter 6. Sorry about all this lateness. I'm an incredibly lazy person and I apologize. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism please

3 Momo-chan

* Father

**Stop, Yul (AN: Yul, I'm assuming, is a Korean version of Yuu, I really don't know. Please correct me if I offended)

*** older brother, but in this context, it's like a reference to a boyfriend.


End file.
